the_dumping_ground_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dumping Ground (Series 2)
See Also: The Story of Tracy Beaker (Series 2), Tracy Beaker Returns (Series 2) The Second Series of the British children's television series 'The Dumping Ground' began broadcasting on 10 January 2014 on CBBC and CBBC HD. The series follows the lives of the children in care the fictional children's care home of Ashdene Ridge. It consists of thirteen episodes, including a two-part series première. The second series was commissioned by the BBC in 2013. The series was preceded by a Christmas special, Jody in Wonderland (TV Story). ''Cast: ''See Also: List of Characters 'Main Cast' *Amy-Leigh Hickman as Carmen Howle *Joe Maw as Johnny Taylor *Mia McKenna-Bruce as Tee Taylor *Daniel Pearson as Rick Barber (Departure: Face the Music) *Miles Butler-Hughton as Tyler Lewis *Kia Pegg as Jody Jackson *Leanne Dunstan as Faith Davis (Departure: Face the Music) *Sarah Rayson as Floss Guppy *Reece Buttery as Mo Michaels *Akuc Bol as Kazima (Debut: Finding Frank, Return: Hope—) *Stacy Liu as May-Li Chai (Debut: Jody in Wonderland—) *Kasey McKellar as Bailey Wharton (Debut: Kick Off—) *Connor Byrne as Michael 'Mike' Milligan MBE (Absent: I Have a Dream) *Philip Graham Scott as Harry Jones (Absent: Sticks and Stones) *Christopher John-Slater as Frank Matthews (Absent: Experience, The Barbecue, Departure: Face the Music) *Jessie Williams as Lily Kettle (Quitters, Departure: The Barbecue) *Richard Whisker as Liam O'Donovan (Return: Face the Music) 'Guest' *Danny Ashock as Serjay (Kick Off-Quitters) *Gauri Vedhara as Doctor (Kick Off) *Mark Theodore as Jimmy Wharton (Quitters) *Finn Armstrong as Daryl (Quitters) *Jon Regan as Police Officer 2 (Quitters) *Angela Griffin as Sasha (Experience) *Asif Khan as Police Officer 3 (The Barbecue) *Dale Meeks as Custody Sergeant (The Barbecue) *George Sampson as Danny (Finding Frank) *Georgina Campbell as Jen (Finding Frank) *Alan Renwick as Shopkeeper (Finding Frank) *Diveen Henry as Sally (Holding On) *Shareesa Valentine as Community Support Officer (Holding On) *Viv Anderson as Himself (Sticks and Stones) *Darren Morfitt as Mr. Jenkins (Sticks and Stones) *MacKenzie Sol Williamson as Justin (Sticks and Stones) *Lu Corfield as Nicky Richardson (G.I. Johnny) *Chris Finch as Jack O'Donovan (G.I. Johnny) ''Synopsis: '''1/13' When young Bailey Wharton is found living on his own, he is summarily placed in the Dumping Ground where his arrival has quite an impact on the rest of the residents. 2/13 Faith's homecoming doesn't quite go to plan, and when Bailey's father finally turns up, will there be a happy reunion? 3/13 A buzz is created when the Dumping Ground residents are asked to star in a training video for social workers. 4/13 Lily has some news that she must break to Carmen - but she knows it will test their friendship to the core. 5/13 Frank finds himself in need of help, will the Dumping Ground residents come to the rescue? 6/13 '''Expectations are high when Tyler's mum comes for a visit. '''7/13 A very long night ensues when two opposing Dumping Ground take up a bizarre telly challange. '''8/13 '''Faith and Rick are at loggerheads, while Mo and Bailey become unlikely allies. '''9/13 '''Bailey's dreams are thrown into jeopardy when his football coach shows his true colours. '''10/13 '''When Johnny tackles a mugger, he discovers hidden talents. '''11/13 '''Floss meets some prospective parents, while Rick and Carmen's friendship is tested to breaking point. '''12/13 '''Johnny and Tee have very different reactions when their mother reappears in their lives. '''13/13 '''Frank's new job is jeopardized when he is reunited with an old friend. {|class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="width:100%; margin:auto;" |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #808000; color: #ffffff; width:60px;" | Episode in Total ! scope="col" style="background-color: #808000; color: #ffffff; width:60px;" | Episode in Series ! scope="col" style="background-color: #808000; color: #ffffff;" | Title ! scope="col" style="background-color: #808000; color: #ffffff;" | Directed By ! scope="col" style="background-color: #808000; color: #ffffff;" | Written By ! scope="col" style="background-color: #808000; color: #ffffff; width:12em;" | Original Air Date |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 15 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 1 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Kick Off ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Sallie Aprahamian ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Elly Brewer ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 18 January 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 16 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 2 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Quitters ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Sallie Aprahamian ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Dawn Harrison ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 18 January 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 17 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 3 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | The Dumping Ground Experience ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Sallie Aprahamian ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Sarah-Louise Hawkins ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 17 January 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 18 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 4 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | The Barbecue ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Sallie Aprahamian ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Debbie Oates ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 24 January 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 19 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 5 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Finding Frank ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Nigel Douglas ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Emma Reeves ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 31 January 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 20 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 6 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Holding On ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Nigel Douglas ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Matt Evans ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 7 February 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 21 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 7 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Endurance ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Nigel Douglas ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Sarah-Louise Hawkins ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 14 February 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 22 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 8 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | I Have a Dream ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Diana Patrick ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Julie Dixon ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 21 February 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 23 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 9 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Sticks and Stones ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Diana Patrick ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Mark Burt ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 28 February 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 24 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 10 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | G.I. Johnny ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Diana Patrick ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Elly Brewer ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 7 March 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 25 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 11 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Be My Girl ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Diana Patrick ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Dawn Harrison ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 14 March 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 26 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 12 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Hope ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Diana Patrick ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Emma Reeves ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 21 March 2014 |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 27 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:60px;" | 13 ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Face the Music ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Diana Patrick ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000;" | Elly Brewer ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color: #000000; width:12em;" | 28 March 2014 |-